Stronghold Siege
__TOC__ The event started on May 15, 2015 and lasted for 4 days. Lore Once again the underworld has imprisoned one of Camelot's Strongest! Your mission is to traverse this dark landscape and bring him to his senses! Defeat Loholt Chainwail for a chance to break his physical and mental chains and show him where his true loyalties lie. Defeat this powerful fighter in Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes for your team! Convert this evil force and collect Chains for your chance to receive valuable rewards! Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Chains you can find on your way: *Laucine Gemweaver: 3 Bonus Chains *Hugues de Payns: 3 Bonus Chains *Keeper Of The Glade: 2 Bonus Chains *Raven: 2 Bonus Chains *Creeping Anglerbush: 1 Bonus Chains Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Upon entering .... you see the Menu options and your personal scoreboard/rank. You are given 2 choices in which you face different levels of ... You have a chance to win a ... boss card on both Easy and Hard levels * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x, 5x, or 10x Chains *Golden Arse *Max Level Covetous Whelp *Max Level Hatebound Crusader *Max Level Keeper Of The Glade *1x Summon Stone Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Arena Ticket *1x Summon Stone *1x Mana Potion *1x Stamina Potion *Golden Arse *Brown Donkey *Grey Mule *Max Level Eager Squire *Max Level Haunt *Max Level Black Market Broker *Max level Shadow Alley Swindler *Max Level Thorn Witch Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Loholt Chainwail, 15x Summon stones , 10x Prison Loot Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Loholt Chainwail, 15x Summon stones , 10x Prison Loot Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Loholt Chainwail, 15x Summon stones , 10x Prison Loot Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Loholt Chainwail, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Prison Loot Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Prison Loot Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Prison Loot Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Prison Loot Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Prison Loot Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Prison Loot Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Prison Loot Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Stamina Potion * 500 - 2x Stamina Potion * 1000- 1x Summon Stone * 2500 - 1x Brown Donkey * 5000 - 2x Summon Stone * 7500 - 1x Grey Mule * 10000 - 4x Summon Stone * 15000 - 4x Mana Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 1x Grey Mule * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Stamina potions * 80000 - 15x Stamina potions * 95000 - Golden Arse * 110000 - 18x Stamina Potions * 130000 - 20x Summon Stone * 150000 - 20x Stamina Potions * 200000 - Loholt Chainwail * Every 10K after - 1x Mana Potion Possible Prison Loot Chest Outcome * Vambrael Fallen * Balzathor * Hatebound Crusader * Keeper of the Glade * Sorrowful Swordsman * Dawnstrike Purifier * Haunt * Black Market Broker * Shadow Alley Swindler * 1x Summon Stone * 1x Stam Potion * 1x Mana Potion Category:Events